


body in the woods

by pockmarkedplanet



Series: astral projecting to hug a friend in need [1]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/pockmarkedplanet
Summary: body in the woods, from perspective of bodyannotated ongenius!





	body in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikky126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikky126/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Body In The Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502495) by Cool Sounds. 

_let’s take a trip, to the woods_  
wanna see how we feel inside  
when we get back, we all feel smaller  
we all feel differently  
\- cool sounds, “body in the woods”

my heart hurts for you.  
lost and afraid,  
entering these hallow hills  
hoping to see a glimmer of hope.

how i long for you.  
your bitter touch,  
your tender sweetness,  
your brown eyes.

gelatinous cubes metamorphosising inside a--  
where do you live? is it an apartment? house?

_(and this is where you say,  
“house”)_

solution: write fics depicting a love triangle between the protagonist, their main love interest, and your own self-insert

halloween costumes are just mainstream cosplay prove me wrong

_(and this is where you say,  
“this is true”)_

i have photographic proof somewhere  
gosh you seem to be doing much better


End file.
